New Beginnings
by A Slytherin's Wife
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger start a new life in America, when Dumbledore moves them there. Set in present time, but all characters are the same age as in last book. Also there are Harry Potter books. J.K. is the lucky person who owns Harry Potter and the characters. I just borrow them.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

"Sir, what do you mean I have to go into protection?" Hermione Granger asked her Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore

"There have been numerous threats put against you, so it only seems reasonable since you came back for your seventh year and you are twenty- one, due to the number of times you used a time turner; for you to go into hiding. We also need to hide one more person. You two will go to a small town located in the middle of the United States. You will act as a student and take your senior year there." Dumbledore explained to her

Hermione turned to walk up towards the common room, when Dumbledore stopped her by saying.

"Miss Granger, you have one hour to pack and say good bye."

Hermione was floored, she only got one hour to pack and say goodbye to her best friends.

She watched Dumbledore head back to his office humming to his-self as he went. Then headed back to her room to pack.

One hour she was packed and ready to go. She had said goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and promised to send them letters once she was settled.

Walking down the hallways that have been her home for the last seven years she started to think.

_Why am I going to be a senior in high school when I am already twenty-one why not a teacher or a sub?_

She was thinking this when she arrived at the entrance to meet Professor Dumbledore.

"I am ready." Hermione said as she pulled her truck by the door

"About time." Someone snapped at her.

Hermione looked up, her eyes went wide with surprise, at who her traveling companion was.

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

As always the wonderful J.K. Rowlings own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Standing to Hermione's right about two meters away was Severus Snape, with a trunk lying next to him.

"Great, you are the one that I am stuck with." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Miss. Granger?" Severus asked when he heard her mumble under her breath.

Hermione looked up with fear in her eyes.

"Um, I was just making sure I didn't forget anything, Professor." She said trying to sound innocent

"That is exactly what I thought." Severus said looking at Hermione, with his eyebrow raised.

Dumbledore then chose that time to grace Hermione and Severus with his presences.

"Now since you are both here." Dumbledore started. "Severus and Hermione, you are going to go to Kansas to stay safe. Severus since you have a degree in Chemistry, you are going to teach twelfth year chemistry. Hermione, even though you will be older than the rest of the population; you are going to be a twelfth year. I found a two bedroom house that the rent has been paid for; also I took the liberty of getting you cars. Severus you have a black car, and Hermione you have a cute purple Volkswagen beetle. Now I wish you two the best of luck, and I will see you in a couple of days." And with that the great Albus Dumbledore walked back to his office.

About three hours later Hermione and Severus where sitting at the airport waiting for the plane to get in, so they could head to the U.S.A...

The plane arrived at the airport, and Hermione and Severus boarded the plane. After two long hours of trying to read, but not being able to since she had motion sickness, Hermione turned to Severus.

"Are you using your shoulder for anything important?" Hermione asked Severus as he was reading on of his muggle novels that he brought with him.

"Why would you need my shoulder for anything, Granger?" Severus asked Hermione trying to figure why she would need his shoulder.

"My name is Hermione, and I was wonder if I could rest, the bloke next to me smells like the boys after a game." Hermione said, she then did the next thing that she knew how to do. She used her big brown eyes towards Severus. Then said, "Please I am really tired and I am slightly dizzy."

"Fine, but don't get used to it." Severus said laying his head back against the head rest and closing his eyes.

Ten minutes later Hermione was sound asleep, and fifteen minutes later the most feared teacher in Hogwarts had a smile on his face. Hermione was asleep for about an hour when she started to have her normal nightmares.

"No, please professor we need you, please Professor." She started to mumble

Severus was floored was she talking about him. He started to try to wake her from her dream.

"Come on Hermione, it's just a dream." Severus said trying to sooth her and makes her feel somewhat better.

Hermione didn't wake from her dream instead she sooth down, and feel sound asleep again.

And ten hours later the plane was still flying with Hermione sound asleep on Severus shoulder.; and Severus asleep with his head on top of her head.

I am sorry if my story isn't doing so well, this is my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich, seeing as I am not rich it must means I don't own Harry Potter. Darn

Chapter Three

Hermione stirred feeling something heavy on top of her head, turning her head just enough see saw black hair. Hermione smiled, Severus Snape was soundly asleep with a light snore. A lady sitting next to Hermione turned and looked at her and Severus.

"He must be tired." The lady said as she watched Severus sleep the day away.

"We both have been up since really early this morning packing to head to America." Hermione said smiling.

"How long have you been together?" The lady asked smiling as she watched Severus sleep on Hermione.

"Um, well we aren't really exactly together." Hermione said blushing, "We just happen to known each other for almost seven years." Hermione added sheepishly

"That long? What do you do? Live at a boarding school?" The lady asked jokingly

Hermione blushed then answered, "Well yes." looking down at her lap.

"Oh." Was all the woman said looking kind of ashamed.

"It's the best place in the world, so." Hermione said smiling.

Not soon after the pilot came across the speakers saying, " Ladies and Gentleman we are about to enter Kansas, will you all please put up your trays and put your lap belts on for landing, Thank You."

Hermione put nudged Severus with her elbow. "Wake up Sleepily Head, we are about there."

Two black eyes that still looked half asleep grazed in Hermione's caramel eyes. Severus very elegantly lifted his head off of Hermione's, and sat up to fix his seat belt.

"Are you ready for this?" Hermione asked her companion

Severus didn't verbally answered instead he just nodded his head, and picked up his books and put them back in Hermione's bag.

Severus and Hermione got off the plane then proceed to get their luggage, then headed to hail a taxi, since they didn't know what to imagine to apprate. While Severus was loading their luggage into the trunk of the car, Hermione got in the back of the car. Since Severus was loading their luggage, Hermione told the taxi driver the address.

Once Severus was done he got in the car, and they were headed off to their new house for the time being.

The trip to their new house lasted about an hour from the airport to the house, and the whole time the ride was silent.

Hermione and Severus got to the house, and paid the Taxi driver with a credit card that Dumbledore gave them. Which being the meddling fool he was he put it under Severus and Hermione Snape.

Hermione unlocked the house with a simple spell, and then walked into the house. She walked to the kitchen once they put the luggage in the living room for the time meaning. Sitting on the counter was driver's licenses for the both of them, including all of the insurance that they might need, also the keys to the cars.

Hermione walked into the living to see Severus sitting on the couch dozing off. She grabbed her luggage and headed upstairs to find a room, then she started to put her stuff away. Almost done with her stuff she heard Severus walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger." Severus said, since it was already ten at night in Scotland. The time changed a lot, and both Severus and Hermione were really tired.

"Goodnight, Professor." Hermione said back.

Hermione went to bad that night glad that it was a Thursday, and she only had one day at her new school, Tonganoxie High School.

Review would help me a lot, and I am not just saying that cause I want reviews. I need some feedback to know if I should continue. Thanks,

Love A Slytherin's Wife


	4. Chapter 4

As always I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4

Hermione awoke to her alarm clock screaming at her to get up, and get ready for the day. Rolling over to shut the clock off she mumbled "Six a.m. is way to bloody early to get up."

She slowly got out of her nice, warm, cozy bed and walked over to her dresser. She picked out a dark green tee shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and silver flats. Laughing at the irony that those where her and her mum's favorite colors and yet they belonged to the Slytherins. Her dad would wear just about any color that you put in front of him, including bright pink, which he wore one day to work and thus embarrassed his wife and daughter.

Walking to the bathroom, Hermione slowly woke up, knowing that she wouldn't wake up fully till she had her morning cup of coffee and a ginger newt, just like her mother.

She changed from her night clothes to her regular clothes, brushed her teeth, and started to work on her hair when Severus Snape walked into the bathroom. Sleep was still lingering in his eye, he wasn't quite awake yet when Hermione said, "I always thought spies are supposed to wake up in a blink of an eye."

The ex-spy about jumped ten feet in the air when he heard another person in the bathroom with him.

"Oh shit, I am sorry, I didn't see you there." Severus said as he started to back out of the bathroom. "Do you mind if I borrow the loo for a moment." Severus said.

"How exactly does someone borrow a loo?" Hermione asked smirking.

"Fine, may I please use the loo for about five minutes. Then you can keep doing whatever you are doing." Severus said coldly. Hermione slid past him and out into the hall.

When Severus closed the door she took out her wand and finished her hair with magic. Severus trued to his word only used the bathroom for five minutes walked out and stopped.

"I am guessing you no longer have to finish your hair." He said as he looked at Hermione, Hermione stood smiling at Severus.

"No I am done, but my perfume is in my bag in there." She said as she once again slid past him going into the bathroom. "By the way, I like the outfit." She added once Severus was headed done the stairs.

For the first time that Hermione had ever seen it, Professor Severus Snape was not in all black from head to toe. Snape was dressed in black slacks, with a dark blue button up long sleeve, and a black tie. He pulled his hair back so it was out of his face. All in all, the Severus Snape looked very different.

Hermione walked down the stairs to smell coffee brewing. Breathing in deep of the aroma that starts her days, that smell that makes her feel at home. She walked into the kitchen to see Severus sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands, reading a book. Hermione walked over to the counter filled her a mug with warm, hot coffee, picked up a ginger newt (Which she brought to hold her over till she went to the store and bought some). She then jumped up on the counter, grabbing a book and started to read also.

She was reading for about five minutes, when Severus said; "I still don't get how people can eat those things." Referring to the ginger newt in Hermione's hand.

"They happen to be my mum's and mine favorite thing. Dad can't stand them saying he needs something very sweet." Hermione said thinking about her parents.

"Sounds like two people that I know." Severus said thinking about the Headmaster and the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Hermione knowing pretty sure that he was talking about Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. She hopped off the counter and grabbed her keys and everything that she needed for her car, also her book bag.

"I am headed to school; I will see you in chemistry." Hermione said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the garage.

Parked in the garage sat a new Volkswagen Beetle, and a black Chevy Malibu. She unlocked the Bug, got in and headed to school (they didn't live from it, and she looked up the directions the night before).

She arrived at the school at 7:30, walked into the school and into the office. There was an older lady sitting at the desk.

"Hullo, my name is Hermione Granger." Hermione said

"Of course, you are the new girl that's from England, right?" The lady asked as she looked at Hermione.

"Yes that is me." Hermione said smiling.

"Here are your classes, and Grace will show you around." The lady at the desk said. Soon a girl with long dark hair walked into the office ready to show Hermione around.

"Hi, my name is Grace." Grace said as she offered Hermione her hand.

"Hermione." Hermione said as she took Grace's hand.

"Well come on, I do believe we have almost all the same classes together." Grace said as she lead Hermione out and into the hallways of Tonganoxie High School.

Their first class was History, then math (which both were taking college classes). Grace and Hermione went to lunch and some more classes. Finally their last class of the day was chemistry.

"I have heard that we got a new chemistry teacher." Grace said. Hermione was walking next to her looking at everybody looking at her.

"Hermione, you by chance haven't seen the Harry Potter movies have you?" Grace asked

Hermione stopped walking and looked at Grace.

"What movies?" She asked her newly found friend.

"Harry Potter." Grace repeated looking at Hermione with confusion written across her face "You have never seen Harry Potter?" Grace asked. Hermione just shook her head no.

"Could you come over to my house tonight and explain them to me." Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure, sure. I am just surpised that you have never seen Harry Potter considering you name is Hermione Granger, and you are from England." Grace said.

Hermione walked with Grace into the chemistry room and chose to sit in the front row. Severus had his back to the class writing on the board. Grace nudged Hermione, and said; "That must be the new teacher."

Hermione just hummed to show that she heard her. Then suddenly Severus turned around to face the class.

"Wow, I feel like I am in Harry Potter with this new teacher. It would be really funny if his name is Professor Severus Snape." Grace said

Hermione stopped doing everything that she was doing and stared at her new friend. "Um, Grace can we start watching those movies tonight?" Hermione asked wanting to know where Grace had gotten all of her information.

Severus then said in his teaching voice. " Hullo class, my name is Severus Snape and I will be teaching you chemistry for the time being."

All of the students that had seen or read Harry Potter looked up in shock at the real Professor Snape.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. If you are wondering why I put the Harry Potter books and movies in, I have no clue. I thought it would be funny for Hermione and Severus to get through the world. Also to answer a question, I didn't want Hermione to be Hermione Snape. It might make more sense later on. I am so sorry that I haven't posted in so long.**

**As always J.K. Rowling is my favorite author, I do not own Harry Potter sadly.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 5

The all of the students looked at Severus with bewildered expressions on their faces. A female student in the back raised her hand and said; "Excuse me, but did you say Severus Snape?"

"Yes." Severus responded, with his signature eyebrow raise.

"Oh my God." Grace said looking at Severus. She had so far met a girl whose name is Hermione Granger, and now a teacher named Severus Snape. "This is totally AWESOME!" She exclaimed.

"Hold on your name is Severus Snape, are you joking?" Some kid in the back yelled out.

"Why would I joke about my name?" Severus asked with his customary eyebrow raised.

"Have you never heard of Harry Potter?" The same kid asked

"What?" Severus said, his eyes widen.

Hermione looked up at Severus, and caught his eye.

"The potions teacher and Head of Slytherin's name is Severus Snape." Someone else added

Fear crossed Severus's eyes for the first time in a long time.

"Grace we are watching these movies tonight no matter what your parents say. If you parents ask about me tell them my parents are Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of the last school that I went to. I do believe the rest you can figure out to explain." Hermione said to her new friend.

Severus heard Hermione telling the girl that was sitting next to her that, they were going to watch movies tonight and that her parent ran a school.

"We are off subject, now if you all could please open your books to page 394, we shall begin." Severus said, watching as the class opens their books.

The class kept a close eye on Severus for the rest of the class period. When the day was finally over the kids walked out of the classroom, Grace and Hermione called Grace's parents.

"Hey mom is it ok if I go over to a friend's house tonight?" Grace asked her mom on the phone.

"Who?" Her mother asked

"Hermione Granger." Grace replied "She just moved here from Scotland and I just wanted to get to know her a little better." She added

"Is she a good person?" Her mom asked

"She is the most brilliant person I have ever met; also her parents are Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of the last school that she came from." Grace said

"Are you going to swing by home before you head over?" Grace's mom asked

"Yes, I need some clothes and plus my Harry Potter movies." Grace said.

"Its fine by me, just be careful, please, love you buy." Her mom said.

"Love you, bye." Grace said as she hung up her phone.

"My mom said I could stay the night. So which car is yours?" Grace said as she and Hermione walked into the parking lot.

"My car is the 2005 dark purple bug." Hermione said

"Awesome." Grace said

Grace and Hermione got into the car and headed to Grace's house to pick up clothes and the movies. They then headed to the house that Hermione was sharing with Severus.

"Um…Grace before we go in I should warn you that I am living with one of the teachers." Hermione said.

"Well….That's cool….Which teacher is it? "Grace asked

"Severus Snape." Hermione said, blushing

"You get to live with that…..Lucky." Grace said with a small pout on her face.

Hermione and Grace got out of the car and headed into the house. What they heard shocked both of them.

"Albus, there are movies called Harry Potter, did you know that?" Severus asked

"No, Severus, but I do know that Hermione and her friend are here." The voice of Albus Dumbledore said.

Three people walked out of the living room: Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall.

"Hermione." Minerva said as she came up and hugged her.

"Hullo." Hermione said as she returned the hug.

"So Hermione….Are you ready to watch these movies?" Grace asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." Hermione said.

"Miss…" Albus said

"Bond." Grace finished for him.

"Miss. Bond would you mind if we also stay and watch the movies?" Albus asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Grace said as the group headed to the living room.

Grace started the movie; the four people who were from Hogwarts were in for a surprise. The movie was almost spot on.

About half way through the movie Severus started to talk to Hermione.

"It's scary how true this is." He said to her

But Severus wasn't quite enough, Grace overhead him.

"Did you just say it scary how true it is?" Grace asked with a surprised look on her face

"Um…." Severus said

"Oh my God, there actually are wizard and witches." Grace said jumping with excitement.

"Um…" This time it was Hermione who said it.

"This is so cool." Grace said almost jumping up and down.

"Maybe we should go and get some dinner." Albus suggested

"Great idea, first Hermione and me are going to go get cleaned up." Minerva said as she drugged Hermione ass off of the couch.

They walked up the stairs. Ten minutes later Minerva walked down of the stairs dressed in crème slack, a light purple blouse and black heels. For the first time that Severus had known Minerva, she had her hair let down.

"Oh do come on Hermione, if men start to look at you, your father will always glare at them for you." Minerva said to Hermione. "We also have Severus too." She added

Severus was confused it sounded as if Minerva was refereeing to Hermione as her daughter.

A very beautiful young woman walked down the stairs, wearing black slacks, a green blouse, and silver heels.

She looked just like Minerva.

"Hermione?" Grace asked

The woman just nodded her head yes and then in a light Scottish accent, "Yes."

Severus just stood there in shock.

**REVIEW, please, Love ya all, A Slytherin's Wife.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi y'all thank you for all of the reviews. I don't own Harry Potter sadly**

Chapter 6

_Severus just stood there in shock._

Albus looked over at his Potions professor and chuckled, his eyes having a twinkle in them.

"Albus, maybe you should hit Severus on the back of the head to quit staring at our daughter." Minerva said in a tone that left no room for an argument.

"Yes dear." Albus said, he smack Severus on the back of the head with his hand.

"Ow." Severus said, rubbing where his boss hit him, "What was that for?" He asked

"For staring to long at my daughter." Albus said with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you Dad, now if you only did that to ever man who stares at Mum and Me." Hermione said with a smirk also on her face.

"Now Darling, I can't just go up to some stranger and whack him on the back of the head, can I?" Albus asked Hermione, the smirk still on his face.

"I wish." Hermione mumbled.

Grace looked at the beautiful young woman who was still standing on the stairs. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow Hermione, you look gorgeous." Grace said to her friend.

"Thanks Grace." Hermione said blushing.

Severus was trying very hard not to look at Hermione, but he ended up failing anyways, he could not keep his eyes off of her. Albus snuck a look at Severus and saw him watching his daughter, with a soften appearance in his eyes. He knew that Hermione had a slight crush on Severus for a couple years now, but she wouldn't act on it. It looked like Severus also has a slight crush on his daughter.

"May I go to dinner with you?" Grace asked looking at Severus, Hermione, Minerva and Albus.

"I do not care, Mum, Dad, do you mind if Grace goes with us?" Hermione asked looking at her parents with her big brown eyes, which happened to stay the same.

"I do not care, do you Albus?" Minerva said looking at her husband.

"The more the merrier, do you mind if Miss Bond comes with us, Severus?" Albus said turning to look at Severus, who was trying not to look at Hermione, who by now was standing next to Minerva.

"Whatever makes you happy." Severus said looking at Hermione.

Hermione gave Severus a breath taking smile, which melted Severus's knees.

"Dad, before we go it might do you some good to shorten you hair and beard, unless you and Mum want to be Mr. and Mrs. Claus." Hermione said smirking with humor laced in with her words.

"That is a good idea; I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Albus said as he walked into the nearest bathroom.

"Severus, can we take your car? We can't fit everyone into my car." Hermione said turning to stare Severus in the eyes.

"Yes." Severus said. The group stood in the hall waiting for Albus to come out.

Albus came out five minutes later with shorter hair and a shorter beard. "Ah… All better, are you already to go?" Albus asked when he grabbed a coat.

"Yes, and we are taking Severus's car." Hermione said. Severus grabbed Hermione's coat and help her into it, since it was a chilly October. "Thank you." Hermione said, once ago giving him a breath taking smile. Albus help Minerva and Grace into their coats.

The group of five headed out to the garage which had Severus and Hermione's cars in it. They walked over to the 2012 Chevy Malibu; it was painted black with silver stripes on it. It held up to five people in it, with gray leather seats.

"Who would like to drive?" Albus asked.

"I will." Severus responded headed to the driver's door.

"Ok. Hermione if you would like to ride in front with Severus. Grace, Minerva and I will ride in back." Albus said with a smirk in place and a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione walked over to the passenger's door and got in next to Severus. Grace, Albus and Minerva all got into the back.

"Miss Bond, could you help me find a good restaurant for all of us to go to?" Severus asked.

"Yes, um the Legends have some good restaurants." Grace said, she then added "What would you all like?"

"I could go for a large, juicy cheeseburger." Hermione said with another smile on her face.

"Cheeseburgers in Paradise is the place we need to go then." Grace said.

Severus backed the car out of the garage and into the road. They road in silence, to only exception was that Grace was telling Severus where to go, for ten minutes when Hermione turned on the radio. The station that Severus had set was the oldies, since that is his favorite kind of music. Soon everyone was heard the opening rift to "Pretty Woman" come on. Hermione got a huge smile on her face, Minerva did too.

"Ready Mum?" Hermione asked her mum. Minerva nodded her head.

Hermione and Minerva started to sing

"Pretty woman walkin down the street  
Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman, I don't believe you  
Youre not the truth  
No one could look as good as you  
Mercy"

Soon Severus joined in, his voice fit perfectly with Hermione's  
"Pretty woman, wont you pardon me  
Pretty woman, I couldnt help but see  
Pretty woman, and you look lovely as can be  
Are you lonely just like me

Pretty woman, stop a while  
Pretty woman, talk a while  
Pretty woman, give your smile to me  
Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Pretty woman, look my way  
Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me

Cause I need you  
Ill treat you right  
Come with me baby  
Be mine tonight

Pretty woman, don't walk on by  
Pretty woman, don't make me cry  
Pretty woman, don't walk away  
Ok

If that's the way it must be, ok  
I guess I'll go on home, it's late  
Therell be tomorrow night

But wait, what do I see?  
Is she walking back to me?  
Yeah, she's walking back to me  
O-oh"

Both Grace and Albus both a huge smiles on their face, Severus looked over to Hermione and Hermione looked back over at Severus.

"That was awesome." Grace said with a smile still in place.

**Please Review! I do not own "Pretty Woman", it was sung by Roy Obison.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I sadly don't own Harry Potter….Only in my dreams at night.**

Chapter 7

"That was beautiful Hermione." Minerva said smiling, she added "You too, Severus. You two sing that better together than anyone I know."

Albus had that twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Grace had a smile on her face. Hermione was still looking at Severus, and Severus was still looking at her.

"Thank God we are at a stop light." Albus thought, because of Severus looking at Hermione. The light turned green but Severus didn't notice.

"Severus my boy, the light is green so go." Albus said watching Severus reaction for getting caught looking at Hermione still. Severus jumped a little and gave the car gas. Hermione let out a laugh and look at her dad with a smile on her face.

"So Grace, tell us about yourself." Albus said.

"Um I am the oldest of four children, I have two little sisters and a brother. My favorite color is emerald." When she said that, Severus, Hermione and Minerva all said "good choice".

"My favorite books and movies are Harry Potter. I am kind of a loner, haven't had too many friends through my life because I was too smart for them, and they didn't like it." Grace said she then added when she noticed where they were "Professor, you need to take a left here to get onto Parallel."

"Thank you Miss Bond." Severus said turning the car left at another stop light.

The rest of the car ride was in silence, because no one knew what to say. Hermione would occasional steal glances at Severus, and Severus would occasional steal glances at Hermione. Albus and Minerva sat in the back seat watching the two, and Grace just watched out the window so she could tell Severus where they needed to go.

Severus pulled into the parking lot at the Legends, it was packed full. Severus, Hermione, Albus and Minerva all looked around in astonishment, Grace looked around as if it was normal.

"Is this normal?" Hermione asked as she scanned the area for a parking space.

"Yes, no matter what time of the day you come, it is always packed." Grace said also scanning for a parking space.

Severus was scanning the parking lot with a critical eye for a parking space. A red car was backing out, Severus pulled ready to park the car. He soon had his black Malibu parked, everyone got out of the car. Minerva grabbed onto Albus's arm, Hermione and Grace, laughing linked arms. Severus was the only one who didn't have someone on his arm. Hermione noticed this when he started to walk towards the restaurant.

"Severus, come here." Hermione said in a bossy, know-it-all tone.

Severus looked back at Hermione and saw that she was making the come here sign with her fingers, so being the gentleman he was he walked back to her.

"Yes?" He asked. Hermione threaded her arm through Severus's and smiled up at him. Albus and Minerva looked over at the trio, Grace was looking at Severus and Hermione also.

"Shall we proceed?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

The five people walked into Cheeseburger in paradise, Minerva went up to the hostess.

"How many?" The hostess asked looking down at her seating chart.

"Five." Minerva replied back.

"Booth or table?" said the hostess.

"Booth." Albus supplied.

Minerva looked over at her husband like he was crazy.

"You'll see." Albus said to his wife with the twinkle still in his eye. The group of five followed the seating hostess to their booth.

Minerva noticed that when they got to the table, that Grace went to one side and Hermione and Severus went to the opposite side. Grace waved Minerva over to sit by her, she slide in next to the girl, Albus sat down next to his wife of many years. Soon a waiter walked up.

"Hi, I am Damon and I will be your sever tonight. Can I start to off with some drinks?" A very attractive waiter asked.

Hermione was the first one to speak up "Can I um have to Lady of the Sea, please."

"Can I see your ID, please?" Damon said.

Hermione dug through her purse to find her wallet.

"Here you go." Hermione said as she handed her British ID to Damon.

"Are you twenty-one already?" Grace asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yep, last September." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Here you go Miss Dumbledore." Damon said.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she put her ID away.

Severus spoke up "Can I have the classic margarita."

"I'll have a diet coke." Grace said

"A Lady of the Sea." Minerva said.

"Water with lots of lemons." Albus said with a smile.

Damon walked to the bar to place their orders for the drinks.

"So what's new at Hogwarts, since we been go to two days?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, were questioning where you and Severus disappeared off to." Albus said with that same smirk that Hermione wore.

"Of course, Potter and Weasley can never do anything thing without Hermione." Severus said looking down at the table.

"They are quite smart when they want to be." Hermione said in defense.

"Key words, 'when they want to be'." Severus said with a smirk

"Fine you win." Hermione said smiling.

"I always win." Severus answered back with a smirk.

"So what is Hogwarts like?" Grace asked to the people at her table.

"It's the most magically place in the world, you can feel the magic flowing through the walls." Hermione said smiling. "It's wonderful, there is never a dull moment. The classes are the best, including the teachers that teach them." She added.

"You're just saying that because your parents are the Headmaster and deputy Headmistress." Minerva said looking at her daughter.

"No I am not. They are some of the best teachers in the world." Hermione said smirking.

Grace spoke up "I got a question, how are you twenty-one when you go to school right now?"

"Time turner." Was Hermione's reply "Made me three years older than I original am." She added.

The five people looked down at their menus after she said that, not long after the waiter, Damon, showed back up with the drinks.

"Now who is ready to order?" Damon asked.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Harry Potter… but I wish I do. **

Chapter 8

Everyone got there orders in; Severus, Hermione, Grace and Minerva were all having a cheeseburger of some sorts, and Albus stuck with fish and chips.

"Really dad, you are in a foreign country and all you want to eat is fish and chips?" Hermione asked with an eye roll. "And people said you are insane, because of all the crazy stuff you do." She added.

"I want to be on the safe side for once, and I happen to like fish and chips and this place happens to serve said food." Albus said looking at his daughter with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now, Severus my boy, how was your first day teaching at a different school other than Hogwarts?" with the twinkle still ever present in his eyes.

"It was fine." Severus said looking at his boss.

"Just fine? After all the bitching and moaning you do about having to teach Harry and poor Neville, you get a chance to not teach them in six years, and it was fine. My dear boy, we need to have a serious talk about what your fine is compared to the normal person's definition. I bet Hermione's is way different than yours." Albus said baiting a man who is like a son to him.

"But she is a woman Albus and I am a man, of course our definitions of certain words are going to be different. Merlin I would hope so, if she thinks the some of what I think than she needs her head examined." Severus said.

"Aha, you just said that Hermione is a woman, after all of these years she was a little-insufferable-know-it-all." Albus said with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"Well its different now." Severus said blushing and looking away.

"What? Not being in Hogwarts? Or learning the truth of how old she was and what she actually looked like?" Albus said baiting Severus yet again.

Meanwhile the women at the table were all waiting to hear what Severus thinks of Hermione.

"I have always thought she was an incredible woman for a while now. I don't really care what women look like on the outside, it's the inside that counts. Hell, look at me, I am not that great looking, so what would a woman find to like about me in appearance wise?" Severus said going off a little.

Soon a soft Scottish voice said, "Your hands, and the silky hair that sits on your head, your nose, and your voice, your build, and most defiantly your eyes, would you like me to go on?"

Severus looked over at Hermione with a look of disbelief on his face, so Hermione clarified it for him.

"Your hands; they are long and elegant, marred by hard work, which shows that you are not afraid of hard work. Your hair is long, black and silky which makes some people want to run their hands through. Your nose; it shows that you have been in fights but have lived. Your voice: it's like chocolate to the ears, it is smooth and silky and enraptures people with it. Your build: It also shows that you take care of yourself and you don't over or under feed yourself. And lastly your eyes: they are the most beautiful things that I have ever seen, it's like you can pierce through a person's soul with them. So don't you ever think that you are not attractive? You have the tall, dark, mysterious thing going for you, and personally those are my favorite type of people." Hermione said looking Severus straight into the eyes the whole time that she said this.

Albus, Minerva and Grace all had tears in their eyes, it was a good speech.

"Thank you." Severus said with emotions masking his voice.

Hermione moved her hand over his that was on his thigh and gave it a squeeze. She didn't move it, instead he started to rub her thumb over his knuckles.

"Hermione is exactly right Severus, you are not a bad looking man that you make yourself out to be. Hell if I was younger lass I would want to be with you." Minerva said with a smirk on her face.

"Thank you, I think." Severus said not knowing what to say really.

"That was a beautiful speech, Hermione." Grace said, looking at her new friend.

"I agree." Albus said, the twinkle still present in his eyes, even after his daughter telling a man in her own Slytherin way, that she liked him.

Hermione's hand was still rubbing over Severus's knuckles. She then nudge his hand to make him turn it over, which he did. Hermione placed her small, delicate hand on top of Severus's palm, which was a lot larger than hers. She then proceeded to thread her fingers through Severus's. Minerva and Albus both noticed that both Hermione and Severus had one arm under the table each, but they decide to not say anything about it.

It was Severus who then started to rub his thumb over Hermione's knuckle. But the food then arrived, and Severus let go of Hermione's hand so she could eat.

The meal was a quite affair at their table, even though there was other people in the restaurant. Soon everyone was done and Hermione spoke up "Would anyone mind walking around the mall?"

"I don't mind." Severus, Albus, Minerva and Grace all said at the same time.

Damon dropped the ticket off at the table and Albus went up to pay while everyone else put their coats on. Soon the five people where outside, when Grace spoke up "It might be easier if we leave the car where it is and continue on towards the mall." Grace said.

The other four people agreed with her and headed towards the mall. Minerva was once again on Albus's arm, and Hermione had Grace on one arm and Severus on the other.

The first place they came to was a book store, and the five people walked in. Grace broke off to go look at some history books, Albus and Minerva went to just go look around. When Hermione and Severus were left alone, Hermione grabbed Severus's hand and threaded her fingers through his and then proceeded to drag him through BAM.

**If you don't know BAM use to be known as Books-A-Million. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of the lovely views, they keep me writing, they make me want to write. As I have said before, I am not J.K. Rowling, so that means I do not own Harry Potter or Severus Snape (But I do in my dreams).**

Chapter 9

Hermione had her fingers threaded through Severus's and was dragging him through the book store. She was looking at every single one of the books that was on the shelf, and Severus was too.

About twenty minutes later found Hermione with two new books and Severus with three new books. And then the couple stumbled across the famous Harry Potter books. Hermione picked up the seven books and looked at them.

"I don't know about you, but I am getting this books." She said looking at the books that she had in her hands.

"I want to finish watching the movies too." Severus said looking at the young woman that was holding his hand.

Severus and Hermione walked up to the checkout desk and sat their twelve books down. The man who was working the desk was looking at Hermione in a way that Severus did not like.

"Will you please finish getting our books ringed up so we may leave?" Severus said in his low, deep voice that made the first years wet their pants.

The man looked at Severus startled, with fear in his eyes.

"Sorry sir, the total is one hundred and twenty dollars." Said the scared checkout man.

Minerva, Albus and Grace walked up behind Hermione and Severus to check out their books.

Ten minutes later, the group of five was walking back out to Severus's car. Hermione slid into the passenger seat next to Severus in the front, and Albus, Minerva and Grace all filed into the back of the car.

The car wasn't silent as it was the last time, they had the radio on and many songs came on that the group knew, so they sang along.

They arrived back to the house in about twenty or so minutes. Severus pulled the car into the garage and the people got out of the car. Hermione and Severus were the first two people that walked into the house.

"Who wants to finish the movies?" Hermione asked.

"I would very much like to watch them." Minerva said smiling.

Grace grabbed the remote and they continued the Sorcerer's stone.

That was soon over and Grace put in the Chamber of Secrets.

They got to the part when Harry and Ron where driving the flying car to Hogwarts, and watched the womping willow beat the car up.

"Is this actual true?" Grace asked, as she watched the four people watch the movie.

"Almost all of it is right on." Hermione said as she watched Harry and Ron in Severus's office.

"That is extacally the same speech I gave Potter and Weasley." Severus said, once the Professor Snape on the movie was done talking.

They were about half way trough the movie when Grace asked a question that she had been wanting to ask for some time now.

"Hermione, does Professor Snape's cloak actually billow out behind him like a giant bat?"

Hermione and Minerva could not help it, they but broke out into laughs. Hermione was laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Yes." She managed to gasp out in between her laughs.

"Is something wrong with that?" Severus asked with his eyebrow raised.

Hermione just laughed harder, and Severus smirked.

"You do look like a giant bat with your cloak billowing out behind you." Hermione said laughing.

"I know, I try very hard." Severus said with a serious look on his face.

Hermione sobered up when she looked at Severus's face.

"Oh." Was all that she said.

It was not Minerva or Albus or Grace that broke out into a laugh when they saw Hermione's face, it was Severus's. Severus's laugh was a deep laugh, that made people want to laugh along with him. Hermione glared at Severus's with a glare that could rival his and Minerva's put together.

"Oh, how I hate you sometimes." She said in a heavy Scottish accent.

Severus was the one who sobered up quickly next with a look of hurt on his face.

"I am sorry." He said standing up heading to the chair next to the couch.

"And where do you think you are going?" Hermione said with her eyebrow raised as she looked at Severus.

"To the armchair." Severus said not looking into Hermione's, still chocolate brown, eyes.

"Oh, no you don't, you are to come sit your arse down next to me on the couch, and be my pillow for the rest of this bloody night, is that clear?" Hermione said in a very scaring and commanding Scottish voice.

Severus bent his head down and walked back to the couch defeated. He sat down next to Hermione and she made herself comfortable by leaning against him with her head on his chest. Severus put his arm around Hermione, and she grabbed his other hand and entwined their fingers together once again.

Everyone turned their attention back to the TV once Severus and Hermione were comfortable. Hermione and Severus stayed that way till the end of the movie. Grace got up to put the next on in, and Hermione conjured up some junk food to pig out on.

Severus grabbed a bowl of popcorn and put it on his lap, and Hermione once again made herself comfortable by leaning on Severus's chest. Through the movie she alternated by eating the popcorn and holding Severus's hand.

It was late by the time the third movie was done and everyone was yawning. Hermione stood up to streach, and then said

"Mum, Dad you guys can take the guest bedroom. Grace you can have my bedroom for the night, I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure honey?" Minerva asked her daughter.

"Its fine, don't worry." Hermione said to her parents.

Ten minutes later Albus, Minerva and Grace were headed upstairs to go to sleep.

Severus looked at Hermione, who was sitting next to him once again on the couch.

"How about you take my bed." Severus said to the woman he was falling in love with.

"I'll be fine Severus, I don't know how many times I have slept on a couch. And besides it your bed and I don't want to take that from you." Hermione said yawning.

"How about this, I'll share and bed with you." Severus said.

"Are you sure? I can be somewhat violet in my sleep." Hermione said looking at Severus.

"I'll be perfectly fine." Severus said. He held out his hand and Hermione grabbed it and they headed up stairs.

When they got into his room Hermione hit her head with the palm of her hand.

"Shit, I forgot my pajamas in my room." She said when Severus looked at her weirdly.

"You can borrow some of mine." He said as he dug in his draws for a t-shirt and some bottoms, when he found them he handed them out to Hermione.

"Thanks." She said as she took them. "I'll be right back." She said as she headed out of the room into the bathroom to change.

Five minutes later Hermione was back in Severus's room, he was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"I didn't know that you require glasses to read." Hermione said with a smirk.

"If you stayed awake on the plane, you would have learned that I do have reading glasses." Severus replied with a smirk.

Hermione just smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side. Severus put his glasses and book down on the night table, then lied down, Hermione lied down also.

"Night Severus." Hermione said as she rolled on her side facing away from Severus.

"Good night, Hermione." Severus said watching he, then he rolled on his side facing the opposite direction.

During the night Hermione rolled next to Severus and he rolled over to lay behind her, he then put his arms around her in a protective way. Hermione grabbed one of his hands and just sighed.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews… once again I do not own Harry Potter… Without further ado I give you the next chapter.**

Chapter 10

Hermione woke up in the morning feeling warm and surrounded by something. She opened her eyes to see a black thing in front of her. Waking up a little more she noticed it was cloth and she also noticed it was breathing. She tilted her head up to see long strands of black hair and remembered that she slept with Severus. Instead of getting of the bed and Severus's embrace, she snuggled deeper into Severus. Severus tightened his hold on her, Hermione sighed.

About an hour later Severus woke up some to notice something under his nose was tickling him. He looked down to see long black hair that had slight waves to it. Hermione stirred from within his arms.

"Morning." Severus said to the girl down in his arms.

"Morning." Hermione said looking up to Severus.

"How are you this morning?" Severus asked.

"Good. Although I have to go to the loo." Hermione said.

Severus let her go, and she went out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Ten minutes later she came back in and went back to the bed.

"Its only six, and I know my parents on the weekends don't get up till about nine." Hermione said when she noticed Severus giving her a look.

"I didn't say anything." Severus said.

"I know, but you had a look on your face that summed it up." Hermione explained.

"oh." Was Severus's reply.

"What book are you reading?" Hermione asked.

"The Alibi Man it's by Tami Hoag." Severus said as he picked the book up.

"Is it any good?" Hermione asked.

"How about I give it to you when I am done with it." Severus replied with a smirk.

Hermione just replied with a smile, she then held her hand out. Not long after a book came flying into the room.

"Impressive." Severus said.

"Well I do have powerful parents." Hermione said with a smirk.

"I don't doubt that. Your mother is scary when she is mad." Severus said shuddering

"You do know that I can be just like her at sometimes." Hermione said smirking.

Severus saw Hermione's smirk and shuddered, and Hermione laughed.

The two people fell into reading their books, Hermione leaned against Severus and Severus put an arm around Hermione. Two hours later Hermione got up from leaning against Severus and got out of the bed.

"Going somewhere?" Severus asked smirking.

"I am going to make some breakfast so then we can continue these movies that Grace brought." Hermione said, "You can come and help if you want." She added when she saw him picking his book back up.

Severus sat his book back down and got out of his bed and walked over to Hermione.

"Fine, you roped me into cooking." Severus said looking defeated.

"What all I said is that you could come if you wanted." Hermione said looking a little confused.

"Exactly, you said I could came and help." Severus said smirking.

Hermione caught on about he was talking about.

"oh really, so all I have to do is say that you can come and you will?" She asked smirking.

"Of course." Severus said looking down at the woman who he was standing next to. "But first I am going to use the bathroom and then I will come down and help you." He added.

Hermione and Severus walked out of the bathroom, Hermione continued downstairs and Severus headed to the bathroom. Hermione was downstairs for about five minutes flipping through a cook book when Severus appeared from behind her. Leaning down next to her ear he asked in his low, deep voice.

"What do you need me to do?"

Hermione jumped away from the counter that she was leaning on and into Severus's chest. Severus let out a deep laugh that echo through the kitchen.

"Oh shut it." Hermione said as she smack Severus's chest. Severus continued to laugh, Hermione joined in laughing with Severus.

After awhile both Severus and Hermione quit laughing and sobered up enough so Hermione didn't have tears in their eyes.

"So what are we making this morning?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Coffee, pancakes, sausage, and bacon." Hermione responded heading to the refrigerator. She went through the refrigerator for about five minutes when Severus walked up behind her.

"Can't find what you need?" He asked.

"NO." Hermione said tirelessly, "We are almost out of everything." She added when she went through it again.

"Well it looks like we are going to the grocery store." Severus said looking at the refrigerator.

"yep." Hermione said turning to look at Severus.

"Let's go get change and then we can head to go get some food." Severus said heading to the stairs.

Hermione went into the bathroom on the first floor to transfigure her clothes. Then minutes later Severus walked down the stairs to grab his jacket, when he noticed Hermione waiting for him.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded his head and grabbed Hermione's jacket for her, he helped her into it.

"Thanks. I need to write a note will quite, so they know where we are." Hermione said as she walked to the kitchen again. She walked back out and next to Severus.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

Severus held his arm to signal Hermione to go in fornt of him.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she headed to the garage and into Severus's car.

"Do you want to drive or shall I?" Severus asked.

"You can… after all it is your car." Hermione said smirking.

Severus got in the driver's seat and Hermione got in the passenger's seat. The two people were soon headed into Tonganoxie to get some food.

Severus parked the car, and him and Hermione headed into the grocery store. Hermione got a cart and Severus fell into step right behind her. They were in the store for about twenty minutes and they were done. Hermione and Severus bought enough food that would last them the weekend with the other three people in the house also.

Severus drove home and Hermione turned the radio, she dozed off to the music. Severus pulled the car back into the garage and nudged Hermione awake.

"huh?" Hermione asked still sleepy.

"We are back to the house." Severus said getting out of the car to grab the food.

Hermione unbuckled her seat beat and got out of the car and went back into the house.

"Thanks for getting the food." Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen to see the food out on the counters.

"No problem." Severus said as he started to put stuff away that they did not need for breakfast.

"I start to make the pancakes, if you start the coffe and bacon." Hermione said as she started to make the pancakes.

Severus and Hermione worked comfortably for twenty minutes, when Minerva stumbled down the stairs.

"Good morning Mum." Hermione said to the person who was standing behind her.

"How did you know it was me?" Minerva asked.

"Severus stiffed, and I figured you are the only one he is still a little afraid of. Its kind of like we dad and I are working and you walk in behind me, I can tell its you by the look in dad's eyes." Hermione explained

Thirty minutes later everyone was back in the livingroom in front of the TV, with their breakfast in hand. Grace put in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the five people continued the Harry Potter marathon.

**R&R: Love A Slytherin's Wife**


End file.
